


Birthday Gift

by coveredbyroses



Series: 2018 SPNKinkBingo [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Dean unintentionally gets his birthday gift a little early.





	Birthday Gift

Fuck. Why do they have to make lingerie so fucking complicated? It’s just material with the sole purposes of being ripped off anyway. The bells and whistles  _really_  aren’t necessary. But the thing was so damned cute - and hot as hell - and you just  _knew_  Dean would dig it.

The plan was to surprise him for his birthday next weekend, but you had to try the thing on, right?

Yeah. And now you can’t get it off. There’s a hook in the back that you’re pretty sure is snagged on the lace and you just can’t get it to budge, nor can you see it - even with the way you’re twisted around in front of the mirror over Dean’s sink.

Shit. They’re home. Your head darts around the room, looking for a place to hide - and it’s not like you can go out in the hallway looking like this…

So you jump into bed, and burrow yourself deep underneath the blankets. A rasp of heavy work boots outside the door is your only warning before the door creaks open. Your eyes are closed as you feign sleep and he goes hunter-silent as he creeps toward the bed.

Thick fingers smooth through your hair and the bed dips just in front of your curled legs as he eases down into it.

“Hey,” he whispers, blunt fingernails now scraping at your scalp. You don’t move, so he gets a warm, heavy palm on your shoulder and gently shakes-

“Wake up, babe, I’m home.” He hooks his fingers over the blankets bunched at your neck and pulls-

“No!”

Your forehead nearly thunks against his as you  _heave_  yourself up-

“Whoa!” he says, gets his hands on your bare shoulders. “It’s okay - s’just me-”

The blankets drop to your waist.

“Oh…” he husks, voice low. “This…this for me?” He tilts his head to the side, admiring, and his smile is all lust.

You sigh, defeated. “Yeah,” you confirm sadly. “But it was supposed to be a birthday surprise for you. I tried it on, and…and I got stuck.” You explain as your eyes nervously flit to his

Dean’s face is blank for a blip before he tosses his head back in a full bodied laugh.

“Fuck you, dude,” you bite, shoving at his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he sniggers, eyes crinkling. “I just…that’s gold, baby. That’s fucking gold.”

You don’t say anything back, just narrow your eyes and glare.

He finally stops his laughter, but is still smiling as he heaves a deep breath. “Would you like me to help you?”

“I dunno, are you gonna be a dick about it?”

Dean shrugs. “I mean, I can leave you in it. I have  _no_  problem there.”

You blow out an irritated sigh. “Yes, I would like you to help me, please,” you drone with an exaggerated roll of your eyes.

Dean twirls his fingers, motioning for you to turn your back to him. You shudder at the first brush of his fingers at your back, shudder again when he releases the clasps, exposing more and more skin to the chill of the room.

Heat buzzes through your veins when the straps slip off your shoulders-

And then his hands boldly slip under the lacy cups to squeeze at your bare breasts-

“Dean!” It’s more a raspy breath than a reprimand, but Dean just scoots up until you can feel warm flannel pressed to your back, and warm lips tickle at your ear-

“Since I helped you,” he murmurs, gives you another squeeze, “I thought maybe I could get my birthday present a little early?”

A slow smile blooms across your face.

Now, how can you say no to that?


End file.
